


When Shit Goes Sideways

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [25]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: And taking things way to far, And yay! They find him, Demetri and Miguel are looking for Hawk, Kylar's an asshole, M/M, Robby's just really worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: Yet another night spent with Demetri and Miguel searching the city for Hawk they're thrown off their game when they run into a gang of Cobras looking for a fight.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 27
Kudos: 80





	When Shit Goes Sideways

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired! DX But I was on a roll with this one and really wanted to finish it! Hope you guys like it! :D
> 
> By the way, this is the song Hawk's whistling.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nvsGz70ZT0
> 
> I'll reply to everyones comments on the last part tomorrow! I'm just so tired right now. XP Night!

It had been a week.

A week since Demetri had seen Hawk, since he’d found out that he’d been thrown out of his own home, since all of the shit went sideways in the most colossal way possible.

And he was starting to lose his mind.

It was becoming more and more obvious to everyone that something was wrong. Demetri was incredibly irritable, snapping at anyone who spoke to loudly or did the littlest thing to irk him. The purple looking bruises under his eyes had become a permanent fixture to his features and his hair was limp and unwashed. He also barely ate unless his mother forcefully sat him down and made him do so, or Miguel brought food with him when they spent their nights wandering around any place they thought Eli might go.

He spent every waking moment on the look out, even going so far as to skip class so he could check out areas he figured Hawk would go so that he wouldn’t be ambushed by the Cobras. The nights that he did manage to fall asleep were restless, the few hours he could grab spent thrashing and tossing in bed.

More than once it had crossed his mind to call someone. To tell the authorities and hope that maybe they would be able to find him. But he always stopped himself seconds before he could make the call. He knew the chances of them being able to actually do anything were slim, he’d seen the countless missing posters of people who went missing, some for over thirty years. Even if they did somehow manage to find Hawk, he knew that it wouldn’t stop with them bringing him home. Social Services would get involved and that would just be a whole other shitshow.

So he kept his mouth shut, and made sure that Miguel did the same. Outside of them, and obviously Ms Moskowitz, no one knew that Hawk was actually missing.

Sam figured that he was just staying home, being a coward and hiding from the revenge the Miyagi Do students were sure to unleash on him. He hadn’t been able to get her to agree to his ‘leave Hawk alone and contact me if you see him’ rule. In fact she’d been pissed when he mentioned it. He’d even tried to explain to her that it had been his fault that Hawk had gone this far, and her only response had been to say that Demetri would have been smarter to lock him in a cage rather than try and waste his time playing mind games.

He’d given up on trying to make her have any sort of neutral feeling towards Hawk after that.

He supposed he couldn’t blame her when her father’s dojo was still being built from the ground up.

Needless to say though, with every passing day his anxiety built and built. Every second that passed could have been a moment that Hawk might have been laying in some back alley somewhere or at the bottom of a cliff. And not knowing if he was okay, if he was safe, if he was so much as alive or dead, was really starting to grate on his sanity.

Which might have been why he’d dragged Miguel out to some of the farther parts of the city once he was finished with school.

In the passed week he’d checked ever possible place that he could think of that either Eli or Hawk would go, and nothing was coming up. He’d even gone so far as to create a fake Instagram account with a fake picture of some hot chick so he could follow the Cobras social media and see if Hawk might have popped up in some of them.

But nothing was working. It was almost as if Eli had never existed. Like Hawk had never been there.

He was just gone.

But Demetri refused to believe that and so he widened his search instead.

Which is the only reason why he of all people was willingly walking through some back alley where he would just so much as kick his foot out a little and hit empty syringes and glass beer bottles.

“We might want to head back soon.” Miguel said from his side, using his phone as a flashlight while they continued down into the dark alley.

For once Demetri’s mind wasn’t jumping to the worst possible outcome of wandering into a place that looked like the stage setting for a batman parents death scene. Instead he was looking behind every dumpster, looking into every shadow, not to see if monsters would jump out at him, but to know whether or not Hawk was hiding in them.

“You can if you want.” He muttered while lifting up the edge of a cardboard box, he respectfully back away when he was met with the sight of a sleeping older man. “I’m going to stay out for at least another few hours.”

Miguel sighed next to him, lowering his phone back to his pocket as they safely reached the other side.

For a long while neither of the said anything. Their eyes shifting over the area around them, Demetri watching the groups, scanning hair colours for purple.

Nothing.

“Do you think...” Miguel spoke slowly, “that maybe Hawk doesn’t want to be found?”

“Obviously.” Demetri snapped, glancing down another alley as they passed by.

There was nothing blocking the view of this one, he could see from side to side all the way day.

No sign of Hawk.

“Okay, that was stupid, but, it’s just...” Miguel’s tiptoeing was grating on his nerves, his teeth grinding as a pounding suddenly started up in his head.

“Get to the point Miguel!”

He rounded on his friend, taking an aggressive step towards him with a snarl on his face. When Miguel jerked back and away from him, his hands up as if he was ready for a fight, Demetri drew back sharply.

Holy shit.

“I’m sorry.” He took another step back, giving Miguel some space taking in a deep breath before he ran his hand through his hair. He winced at how gross it felt. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

He watched as Miguel’s shoulders relaxed, his hands dropping to his sides, but there was still an edge to his features that Demetri supposed he deserved. Miguel was the only one he’d told this to. The guy who’d been trying to help them sort their shit out since they’d started to go at each other throats. The one who collected Demetri after he’d found out what had happened between Eli and his father. He was one of his best friends and Demetri shouldn’t have been taking his anger out on him.

“What was it you were trying to say?”

“What’s the plan if we find Hawk?” Demetri swallowed hard at his use of ‘if’ rather than ‘when’, “So far from what we know, he’s staying away from everyone now. Do you really think that he’ll just come back if he sees us?”

It’s not as if the thought hadn’t crossed Demetri’s mind before hand. With how things had gone between them, and not just the two of them but between Hawk and everyone, maybe he thought it was better to stay away. More than likely he would run the second he saw Miguel and Demetri, that or he would try and take them out. It was getting harder and harder to really know just which way his mood would swing depending on how he took the situation.

To think that he use to know him so well.

“We might have to kidnap him.” Suddenly Sam’s idea of locking him in a cage was sounding somewhat appealing. At least than Demetri would know where he was and could keep him safe.

Not that he could ever actually do that to Hawk, but the idea was tempting.

“Uh...”

“I’m joking.” Demetri assured, “but I honestly don’t know.”

As long as he could at least see Hawk, to know that he was okay, that he was breathing, than he would feel so much better. If Hawk decided he was going to run, Demetri already knew that he would chase him.

Hawk was fast when it came to running, but Demetri was faster and had far more stamina in that category. All he would have to do was trail after him till the inevitable happened and Hawk would stop. Maybe with him tired and out of breath Demetri would be able to explain the situation and how sorry he was again and that he wasn’t expecting Sam to pop up with the other two karate gangs to corner him like that and-.

Demetri stopped himself from thinking any further, taking in a deep breath as he turned his attention back to the area around him.

None of that mattered right now. It was all hypothetical until they actually managed to find Hawk, and in order to do that, he had to be paying attention.

“Do you really think that he would be out right now?” Miguel ask suddenly, apparently full of questions tonight. “I mean, it’s pretty late, he might be sleeping already.”

“That’s only if he has a safe place to sleep tonight.” Demetri peered down another alley. Nothing. “For all we know he could be out here somewhere.”

“God, I hope not.”

While Demetri was sure that Miguel hadn’t meant for him to hear that, he had, and it left his worry spiking as his mind latched on to the statement.

He really hoped Hawk wasn’t out on the street somewhere too.

Out on the street...

On the opposite side of the street was a shady looking hotel, a few scantily dressed woman and a fair number of men standing on the corner next to it.

It felt like a large bolder had dropped in his stomach.

If Hawk didn’t have money... there was no way that he would turn to something like that? Would he?

He knew that the amount of runaways that ended up working as prostitutes was incredibly high, almost as high as the amount that would end up getting addicted to hard drugs and...

No, no, no. Demetri wasn’t going to think about it. He refused to think of Eli with either a needle in his arm or a strangers hands on his body.

Mouth twisting to the side as if he’d eaten something sour, Demetri picked up his pace. Discreetly scanning the faces of the males clustered to the side, looking for a familiar pair of blue eyes.

He felt a small passing of relief falling over him when his search came up blank.

As they passed by another alley Demetri tossed a look over at it.

And froze.

“Well, well, lookie what we got here.”

What the hell were the Cobras doing here?

Demetri jumped back, his hands coming up at his sides while Miguel mirrored his actions.

“Didn’t know you guys were all in this together.” Kylar tasked as he lead the front of the pack.

Not sure what he meant but recognizing the beginning of a fight when he saw one, Demetri felt strangely clam.

Normally he wasn’t to interested in partaking in fights if he didn’t have too. Always preferring to be the last one to throw a hit. But this was Kylar and the Cobras, and for the last week Demetri had been a simmering pot ready to boil over.

It might do him some good to take out all of his recent frustration on the enemy rather than his friends.

“We have no idea what you’re talking about Kylar.” Miguel hissed.

His words only earned him a scoff from the broader male, a few of the Cobras glancing around as if they were looking for something.

Demetri didn’t care though, he was ready to fight.

“Guess that means he must have set you up too.” Demetri quirked a brow at that, wondering what he was talking about until those dark eyes fell on him. “I didn’t expect him to sacrifice you.”

“Wait-,” Was he talking about who he thought he was? Had Hawk reached out to Kylar?

“I’ve got shit to do tonight.” Kylar interrupted, fishing something out of his pocket as he spoke. Both Demetri and Miguel paled when the familiar sound of steel cutting through air graced their ears. He suddenly wasn’t liking the dark grin over the guy’s face. “Tory couldn’t be here tonight as badly as she wanted to be. Work you know. But she wanted me to leave him with a little reminder about what happens when you turn on your ‘brothers and sisters’. I don’t think she’ll mind if I extend the message to you two shitheads.”

They had to be joking.

But as the rest of the Cobras pulled out their own blades, Demetri could feel his blood running cold.

They were serious. They actually planed on carving them up.

And they were grinning about it.

Knowing this was a fight they were bound to lose with even more serious consequences than breaking bones, Demetri grabbed a hold of Miguel’s arm and ran.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Pulling them towards a street light, Demetri glanced at the walking symbol, for once in his life glad that it was down to only a few seconds before it would turn red for them.

“Keep running.” He hissed to Miguel, tightening his hold to make sure that he wouldn’t stop the moment that he realized what Demetri was doing.

A second before their feet hit the road, the signal turned red.

There was a chorus of blaring car horns as they sprinted across the road against the oncoming traffic. At one point Demetri felt himself being yanked back and only had a moment to fume about it before a car went zipping by him.

“Thanks man.” He said with his heart in his throat his legs feeling a little shaky from the near miss as Miguel pulled his forward again.

Once they got to the other side, he risked a glance behind him. Kylar was pacing on the other side of the crosswalk, glaring at them from over the tops of the passing vehicles.

That wouldn’t hold them back for long though. They had maybe twenty five second tops before the others would be on their tail again.

But even though he could feel his heart pounding in his chest like a jackhammer he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering down the path of what Kylar had said.

Hawk had messaged Cobra Kai. He’d basically sent them a ‘come and get me’ message and they had responded by bringing knifes to send him a message back.

Jesus Christ what was wrong with these people?

Why would Hawk have openly provoked them to come and get him?

His mind couldn’t help but sing over the fact that since Hawk had, that meant he was still alive.

And apparently still doing everything in his power to place himself in incredibly dangerous situations.

“This way!” Miguel’s shout broke him out of his thoughts, his new focus compelling him to move faster.

Following after the original Cobra, they ducked under a rundown looking archway and into a strangely placed tunnel.

What a weird thing to have in the middle of the city.

Shaking the thought from his head Demetri could hear their pursuers howling like a pack of wild dogs behind them, and getting closer.

Reaching the end of the tunnel they were greeted with yet another alleyway. One that ended with a solid brick wall about nine feet high.

Seriously? If he wasn’t so worried about his life right now, he would be screeching at the nonsensical layout of this area.

“Shit!” Miguel hissed, his head snapping around to look for anything that could help, the voices growing louder.

“Over there.” Demetri pointed out to an escape ladder, neither of them wasting any time on sprinting over to it.

Having the longer limbs, Demetri was the one who leapt from the ground to grab the floating stairs. When his hand clamped down on it he could feel a small song of victory singing in his blood as he yanked it down.

Together they scrambled on top of the staircase flinching at the loud bang as it snapped back up into it’s original position.

Their footsteps left a loud banging that echoed throughout the alley as they climbed the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them, only making it up a measly two before the Cobras emerged from the tunnel like a living nightmare.

“Wait-wait-wait.” Miguel hissed, yanking Demetri not only to a stop but also to move him into a low crouch.

In the back of his head Demetri was screaming. They were wasting time here. The Cobras would have to know that there was no way they’d be able to make it up that wall and the only reasonable conclusion would be that they must have turned to the fire escape.

They were sitting ducks here.

“Miguel-.”

His whisper was drowned out by Kylar’s shouting, both of them ducking lower when he spun around to get up in the face of one of his own people.

“Where the fuck did they go?”

The guy shook his head backing away to sink into the ranks behind him. Kylar gave out an aggravated growl, his head snapping around the area as if he thought that they were just standing in the shadows and hiding off to the side.

Than, just as he was about to look up, there came a soft whistle from inside the darkness of the tunnel.

Demetri could feel his breath coming to a stop in his lungs.

He knew that tune.

It was theThe Rains of Castamere from Game of Thrones.

The version that played at the red wedding where everyone was slaughtered.

The ones below them turned to the soft sound, their bodies shifting in confusion, a few of them glancing to Kylar for direction.

Than the song cut out and nothing but the muffled sounds of the night streets could be heard.

And than he saw him.

And Demetri’s heart soared at the sight of Hawk emerging from the shadows.

“Thought you were supposed to be facing me?”

His voice sounded light, borderline playful, the sharp smile twisting at the corners of his lips casting his features in a harsh light.

But he was there.

He was standing right before Demetri and breathing.

He was alive.

Demetri’s attention was stolen from his little bird when Kylar shoved his men aside so he could bring himself to the front of the pack once more, not bothering to hide the fact that he was armed.

That he was armed. They all were. All seven of them.

“Eli run away!” He bolted up and just about threw himself over the railing, the sudden boom of his voice startling the ones below him as everyone snapped their heads around to see where he was.

The only eyes that he was looking for though were the bright baby blues he could remember spending countless hours staring into.

They stared back at him, and Demetri felt a pool of warmth swirling deeply in his chest when he caught the look of shock in the others gaze.

“That’s where you pussies ran off too?” Kylar barked, his laughter drawing Hawk’s attention back to him as Demetri met the asshole’s stare head on. “Perfect. Doug, Roy, go get ‘em.”

Demetri didn’t move when the two cobras were sent their way, his attention stuck on their leader as he turned back to Hawk.

“Good news for you. You get a front row seat to us fucking up your boyfriend.” He snarled as he spun the knife in his hand. “Than we’ll get started on you.”

Hawk had to run. Why wasn’t he running? Why wasn’t he trying to get away? Didn’t he see those knifes? Didn’t he know what Kylar was going to do?

The metal beneath his feet shook when the bottom stairs were yanked down.

Those two would be up soon, fully intent to cause the most amount of damage they could.

Like watching a train wreck, Demetri couldn’t turn away from the scene before him. Even when Miguel yanked on his arm to get him moving.

Hawk’s eyes shifted over to him, Demetri’s breath coming out sharp and quick as he tried to plead with the idiot to run, to get away while he still could. Than those bright diamonds dropped back to the approaching mob before him and Demetri could do nothing more than watch everything unfold.

“You have to catch us first.”

And than something he wasn’t expecting at all, from his pockets Hawk pulled out a black cylinder shaped object in each hand.

With a flick of his wrists, they extended into full length batons.

“Come and get me asshole.”

The tone with the smug smirk across his face had Demetri’s mind blanking out for a moment, his stomach swooping low.

But now was not the best time for him to admire how hot Hawk could be sometimes.

Right now might have been a good time to call the police.

“Shit!”

Miguel’s sudden shout from behind him followed by a grunt and than the massive trembling that rocked the fire escape reminded him that they didn’t have time for the police to show up.

Not wanting to take his eyes off Hawk as Kylar lunged towards him, but knowing that he needed to be helping Miguel keep them both unstabbed, Demetri whipped his head around to see what was going on.

The two Cobra brutes were picking themselves up from the landing they’d been kicked to, one of them letting out a shout of pain due to his knife having taken a bite of him on the way down.

Served him right as far as Demetri was concerned.

“Come on.” He muttered as he moved passed Miguel, charging towards the two who were still working on picking themselves up.

“Wait! Demetri!”

But he wasn’t listening to his friend’s cries, letting out a roar of his own as he jumped from the last four steps and right into the messy snake pile.

He only had one goal in mind and that was to get the knifes from these douchebags and go and help Hawk.

The first guy he didn’t have to worry about since his landing had shaken the weapon out of his trembling grip. So he turned his full attention to the second guy, wrapping his hands around his knife wielding wrist and smashing his forehead as hard as humanly possible into the guy’s nose.

Now groaning in pain, his hand coming up to try and stop the gush of blood that spilled forth, Demetri tore the blade from his hand.

Just as he stood up Miguel landed on the guy next to him, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and driving his fist right into his temple.

He flopped over, out cold.

Not wanting to waste anytime Demetri went to make his way down the stairs only to be stopped when Miguel grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

“Demetri what are you doing?”

“We have to help Hawk!” He snapped back, trying to rip his arm away.

“They have knives!” Miguel hissed as he yanked so hard on his arm that Demetri thought he might dislocate it. “Think this through goddamnit!”

“I am Miguel! Hawk needs our help and we can’t do anything for him up here.”

Miguel looked torn, his eyes darting from Demetri to the chaos happening below and back. They knew this was a bad idea. Neither of them had been trained in weapon usage and not much in defence against weapons either and there were a lot of Cobras down there. Well armed Cobras who had no doubt been doing at least some training with the weapons they were wielding if Kylar’s comfort with it was anything to go by.

He couldn’t just leave Hawk to face that alone.

“This is such a bad idea.” Miguel groaned, but let Demetri go.

His hand barely had time to drop by his side before Demetri turned and was once again sprinting as fast as he could down the fire escape.

On his way he catch glimpse of Hawk, finding himself greatly impressed with the way that he used the batons to keep the others back or created spaces to throw in his own attacks. But it didn’t go unnoticed that Hawk wasn’t much of a pro with his weapon of choice, nearly losing his hold on them or unable to get them in the right position for a proper block. He was holding his own for now but there was no telling how long that would last for.

Throwing himself over the railing at the bottom Demetri bite back a hiss of pain when he took a little bit more impact than he was expecting.

As Miguel landed behind him, he scanned the ground for the second knife, his eyes catching the shine of it just a little to his right.

Turning back he handed it to his friend, both of them exchanging a knowing look before heading back into the fray.

There were four Cobras left now, one of them yelling in pain as he clutched his arm to his chest. It didn’t take a genius to know that Hawk had no doubt gotten a good hit there. No doubt the bone was broken.

Hawk was backed up against a wall, his smile unwavering but his panted breath a clear sign that he was running out of steam. If the aggressive rise and fall of his chest wasn’t enough of a giveaway, the way the weapons shook in his grasp told a loud enough story.

His fighting style had always used up a lot of energy, something Demetri had only really taken notice of when he’d started learning for himself. He had power, and lots of it, but his stamina was always something that was left to be desired. No doubt he was drained from not only having to fight off multiple opponents, but trying to do so using a weapon he wasn’t very familiar with.

Hoping to make the fight a little fairer, Demetri tackled the closest Cobra to him at full tilt. They went flying forward, Miguel’s jumping double leg kick landing hard enough to knock another one over.

Sadly though Demetri’s had more fight in him than he was expecting. He released his hold on the knife in his hand when he was suddenly bucked backwards, his hand coming to cover his noes when the back of a solid head slammed into it.

His vision swam, tears blurring the scene around him as he fell back on his ass.

That had fucking hurt.

When the guy charged at him Demetri kicked his leg out blindly, knowing he did something right when he heard a grunt and could make out the outline of the Cobra stumbling back.

Okay- that would give him a few more seconds to-

A sudden scream killed his train of thought, his body tensing and going stiff. Because it was one he recognized.

Wiping the water from his eyes he snapped his head around, the blood draining from his face when he saw Hawk on his knees, clutching at his arm, a deep red quickly coating his fingers in thick rivers.

He watched, helpless from his position on the ground and his distance away as Kylar landed a solid kick against Hawk’s injured shoulder, shoving him down further, swooping in and grabbing the others slender throat, slamming him into the concrete hard enough that Demetri could hear the thud of his head meeting against it.

He had Hawk pinned on his stomach, the smaller male thrashing wildly before the second Cobra pinned his arms down. Kylar shoved Hawk’s shirt up his back before dropping his knee hard into his spine.

When Kylar positioned the knife over his shoulder, when he leaned down to whisper something into his ear, when he dug the blade in and ripped it across Hawk’s back, when Hawk fucking shrieked bloody murder, Demetri’s vision went red.

He didn’t make it there before Kylar repeated the same motion across the other side, but that didn’t stop him from scooping up his fallen knife and cocking his hand back, throwing it with everything he had at Kylar’s open back.

Hearing the guy’s holler of pain only brought a small amount of satisfaction to Demetri’s soul, but it wasn’t enough.

The one who’d been holding Hawk down scrambled back as Kylar turned to face him. Lunging forward Demetri landed the hardest kick he’d ever thrown at the one who dared to lay a hand on the small fighter.

Now crouched over Hawk side he felt the world falling silent as he saw what Kylar had done.

A giant ‘X’ had been carved into Hawk’s back. The symbol oozing fresh fountains of blood all down his skin, dripping down his sides and leaving crimson puddles on the asphalt. The lines lead from one side of his shoulder to his hip, going right through the tattoo he took so much pride in.

Demetri felt like vomiting. The blood, Hawk’s sobs, the smell, all of it, it was to much.

His eyes found Kylar’s, his teeth clenched so tight they felt as if they would crack.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!”

He stood, his body shaking in uncontrollable rage, his breathing coming out fast and laboured, everything else but the sudden fear in the faces of the ones before him fading to the background.

He took a step towards them, and they ran.

Any thought he had about chasing them died instantly when he heard a small whimpering sob from the one behind him.

Forgetting his anger and his promise to the Cobras, Demetri dropped to his knees again, his hands hovering over the one still laying on the ground.

God. There was so much blood. Was there supposed to be that much blood?

What was he supposed to do? What could he do?

“We have to get him out of here.”

It was Miguel’s voice that broke him out of his spiralling thoughts, his head nodding numbly to the words.

“Shit. There’s gotta be some place around here that we cou-.”

“Robby!” The sudden shout caught them both off guard, Hawk clawing at the hard ground as if he was planning on dragging himself out of the alley. “I-I need Robby!”

What? Was he talking about Robby Keene? How on earth..?

“Where is he?” Demetri asked, his voice soft as he spoke.

Hawk choked on his next lungful of air, giving up the address while Miguel typed it in to his phone.

“It’s only a four minute walk from here.”

Well at least they had that going for them.

Turning back to Hawk Demetri wasn’t sure just how he was supposed to do this. He didn’t want to hurt the other but he didn’t think there was a way he could without doing just that.

Hawk saved him the trouble of figuring it out, pushing himself up on his hands and knees with a muffled yell of pain. When he swayed a little Demetri placed an arm around his waist to help stabilize him, being careful not to press on any of the cuts.

Deciding it might be easier and a lot less painful in the long run to get him on his feet in one motion, Demetri tighten his hold and as gently as he could, lifted Hawk to his feet.

As soon as he was standing his shirt slid back into place, covering up the nasty wound even if the one on his arm was still on full display.

Miguel hovered just a foot or so behind them, his hand hovering over Hawk’s back just in case.

The four minutes turned out to be a lie when one of the people walking was gravely injured, but they still made it back to the hotel that Demetri had noticed earlier. The one with the hookers outside.

Hawk lived here?

“Okay, we’re here,” Miguel said, as if Hawk couldn’t see that with his own eyes. “Which floor is i-.”

“Top.” The word was hissed through locked teeth, and Demetri found himself eyeing the stairs with worry.

But Hawk didn’t complain, if anything his pace picked up. It was just the slightest bit but it was enough for Demetri to notice.

Once they stopped at the door, Hawk made a move to grab his key only to yelp in pain that the motion caused, so Demetri slammed his fist on the door instead.

It didn’t take long for it to be answered.

“What? Forget your k-?”

The smile on Robby’s face fell the second he saw who was at his front door.

“Hawk?”

Demetri felt his heart pause painfully in his chest when Hawk tore himself out of his hold and all but threw himself into Robby’s arms, sobbing into his chest openly.

When Robby instantly wrapped his arms around Hawk’s shoulders and was met with no resistant or discomfort Demetri felt some of his anger from earlier come back. He forced it down though, knowing now was not the time to deal with it.

It only seemed to take a second for Robby t realize the blood that had soaked through Hawk’s shirt and onto his hand, his eyes growing wide as he pulled his fingers away only for them to come up red.

His eyes landed on the other two, switching back and forth between Miguel and Demetri before falling on the one in his arms.

“What happened?” He muttered out as he carefully manoeuvred Hawk towards the bed.

The only bed Demetri’s mind couldn’t help but hiss.

Now was not the time.

Miguel dove into the story from their point of view while Robby carefully set to work on laying Hawk down on his stomach and lifting his shirt to check on his wound. Demetri didn’t miss the way he turned green and looked away for a moment at the sight of the wound.

As Miguel got to the part where Hawk had entered the fight, Robby’s brows drew deeper down his face, his lips pressed into a thin line. But he didn’t say anything. Never once interrupting Miguel’s retelling of events as he reached across the bed and grabbed a hold of Chewie, Demetri’s brain nearly exploding when Hawk didn’t yell at him not to touch it. He watched as Robby placed the small doll next to Hawk’s hand. His heart throbbing when Eli reached out to wrap his fingers around the little paw.

“We didn’t know what else to do so we brought him here.” Miguel finished, his eyes shifting over to Demetri for a moment as Robby disappeared into the bathroom.

He reemerged a moment later, wet cloth in one hand and a first aid kit in the other.

“Thanks for that than.” Robby muttered. “I can handle it from here, you two should probably go.”

Wait. What?

He was just going to kick them out? But what about Hawk? What about-.

“Now.” Robby snapped, lifting his gaze from the injury he’d soon be tending to, to the ones who wouldn’t leave. “There’s nothing else you can do here and you’re just going to stress him out. Leave.”

“But I...” He found his words dying when Hawk suddenly spoke, his voice raw and small.

“Dem please.” His eyes were full of tears when he painfully lifted himself up just enough to stare at him. “Just leave.”

The desperation in those eyes, the plead in his voice. Demetri couldn’t find it in himself to go against the others wises.

With a cold numbness settled over him, he left the room, dragging Miguel out with him.

He wondered if they had any rooms to rent for the night. If Hawk needed anything, he wanted to be right there for him.


End file.
